NARUTOSAMA
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Naruto se convierte en Hokage, pero a que preció, ¿realmente eso está bien...? Ironía. Ahora eres tú quien le busca, pero ¿qué has encontrado, Sasuke...?
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO-SAMA**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

Naruto se convierte en Hokage, pero a que preció, ¿realmente eso está bien...?

Ironía. Ahora eres tú quien le busca, pero ¿qué has encontrado, Sasuke...?

N/A: Pues bien, este es un fic de capítulos MUY cortos así que sean pacientes por favor…

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A**: **jennita**, **Loveless-Akemi**, **Azula.x** por sus comentarios en "Tres promesas que no pude cumplir" y a **jennita** (nuevamente) por el dejado en "Noches perdidas"...

NARUTO no me pertenece...

**PARTE I **

**SITUACIÓN**

La búsqueda tras Sasuke-kun continúa.

Han pasado tantos años ya desde que decidió dejar la aldea, y otros más desde que Naruto volvió y juntos comenzamos a buscarle.

Mientras, por otra parte, Akatsuki pareciera renovarse continuamente, ya que apenas acabamos con algún miembro enseguida otro más lo reemplaza, sus ataques aumentaron de frecuencia luego de haber conseguido a la mayoría de bijus, al parecer ahora solo falta el más poderoso de ellos:

Kyuubi

Naruto está en peligro, ahora más que nunca.

Naruto...

Si al menos supiéramos en donde está...

Fuimos enviados a una misión que aseguraba información sobre el paradero de Sasuke-kun. Lamentablemente Akatsuki volvió a encontrarnos, de algún modo todos fuimos separados, la batalla finalizó con su retirada, al reunirnos solo Naruto faltaba.

Confundidos buscamos en el lugar en el cual había luchado, su oponente estaba muerto, algo lejos del cadáver encontramos su bandana empapada en sangre...

La desesperación nos invadió, aun así tratamos de encontrarle, sabíamos que estaba herido por el camino de gotas de sangre del cadáver a su banda, quizá demasiado grave; cosa deducible por el aumento en la cantidad de sangre, pero la misma desaparecía justo en donde encontramos su bandana.

Yamato-sensei dijo que aún si alguien se lo hubiera llevado habría dejado alguna huella. Y para empeorar la situación, desde que inició la batalla uno a uno habíamos perdido rastro de su chackra, siendo solo escasas ocasiones en que lo sentimos.

Naruto había desaparecido en su totalidad y no podíamos hacer nada...

Han pasado varios días desde su desaparición y aun no sabemos de él, ni siquiera si está vivo...

Solo tenemos el consuelo de que Akatsuki no se lo llevó; cosa que sabemos porque uno de sus novatos fue atrapado mientras indagaba en la aldea sobre el paradero de Naruto.

Me gustaría que dejaran de hacer eso, jugar a las escondidas pareciera estar haciéndoseles hábito, si tan solo estuvieran juntos, serían más fácil de encontrar, de ser así es probable que Naruto este inconsciente, porque no puedo oírle...


	2. PARTE II DESICIÓN

**NARUTO-SAMA**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A**: **jennita**, **angel of friendship, Azula.x ** por sus comentarios, trataré de utilizar sus consejos. Por otro lado quizá se llenen de más dudas, pero descuiden todo se sabrá al final.

**N/A:** Los fines de semana mis hermanas acaparan la compu, y las dos semanas que vienen tendré exámenes, así que probablemente no pueda actualizar. Espero comprendan. Gracias…

NARUTO no me pertenece.

**PARTE II **

**DESICIÓN**

En la oficina de la Hokage…

-- ¡Tsunade-sama!--

-- ¿Shizune?-- preguntó levantando la vista de unos documentos que Sakura le ayudaba a revisar.

-- Naruto, Naruto-kun ha vuelto-- sonrió mientras lágrimas parecían querer salir de sus ojos.

-- Na...Naruto...-- Sakura comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

-- ¿En dónde está?-- quiso saber la rubia al no verle entrar tras Shizune.

-- Se encuentra en el hospital--

-- ¿Cuál es su estado?-- le interrumpieron a unísono las otras, asustándole.

-- Ugh. É-él está bien-- respondió haciéndolas suspirar aliviadas.

-- ¿Entonces porqué está en el hospital?-- fijaron su vista esperando respuesta.

-- Pues verán, según su versión: Él venía hacia acá cuando en el camino, prácticamente a metros de la entrada principal, se encontró con Hinata quien volvía de su misión. Dijo que luego de saludarla ella comenzó a llorar, se puso roja, tartamudeo su nombre y cayó inconsciente, por lo que preocupado se dirigió con rapidez al hospital, que fue en donde le encontré-- finalizó su explicación.

-- (Típico de esos dos) - -U -- pensaron las otras.

-- ¿Y él? ¿Cómo está? ¿Lo han revisado ya?-- indago la rubia.

-- No, aún no le revisamos, pero aparte de ropa nueva no parece necesitar algo más-- sonrió.

-- ¿Ropa nueva?-- pregunto la pelirrosa.

Ya en el hospital, comprendieron a que se refería. El "pantalón" del rubio apenas y tapaba su ropa interior, mientras que en su parte superior solo tenía lo que fue su chamarra como un chaleco con el cierre descompuesto, dejando ver perfectamente su torso y sumándole el hecho de que sus cabellos caían libres al no ser sostenidos por su bandana mientras era iluminado por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana, por la cual observaba el exterior, comprendieron también porque Hinata cayó inconsciente así como el hecho de que las enfermeras pararan toda actividad por contemplarle.

Incluso Sakura se sonrojo ante la imagen.

-- Naruto-- llamo algo cohibida.

-- ¿Ah? Sakura-chan-- le sonrió.

La pelirrosa se sonrojo más siendo el centro del odio de las enfermeras quienes no creyeron justo que ella recibiera siquiera una mirada por parte de él, y más ardidas se mostraron cuando ella se atrevió a abrazarle "si, si, muy conmovedor el reencuentro, pero seguro que la rosa solo tomaba eso de escusa para manosearlo" pensaron las desafortunadas.

Luego de la escenita del hospital a Naruto se le ocurrió la GRANDIOSA idea de ir a su casa a cambiarse, y ¿por qué grandiosa? simple, para llegar a su casa desde el hospital tenía que recorrer varias calles, por lo que otras tantas pudieron deleitarse con el chico, que, para mala suerte de las jóvenes, solo pensaba en comer un buen plato de ramen no enterándose de sus comentarios y mucho menos de ellas.

A pesar de haberle preguntado sobre su paradero en el tiempo de ausencia, él solo se limitaba a sonreír y decir "estoy aquí, eso es lo único que debería importar". Al verle bien supusieron fue curado por Kyubi, así que decidieron dejar la pregunta en el olvido…

Una semana paso, en la cual el rubio se vio obligado a permanecer en la aldea, recibiendo solo misiones dentro de esta.

Otra más pasó sin nada que hacer y fue llamado ante el Consejo y la Hokage.

-- Naruto, debes saber que hace un tiempo que se decidió que tú serías mi sucesor, y ahora es tiempo de que tomes mi lugar- expresó la Hokage feliz.

-- Sin embargo, existe una condición-- continúo seria antes de que Naruto, sorprendido, pudiera decir algo.

-- ¿Qué clase de condición?-- pregunto serio.

-- Debes dejar de buscar a Sasuke-- sentenció, sorprendiéndolo aun más.

-- Yo...--

-- Si no renuncias a ello puedes ir olvidando el puesto-- le interrumpió la anciana del Consejo.

-- No tienes porque dar una respuesta ahora, piénsalo-- comento el anciano del Consejo.

-- ¿Pensarlo?-- cerro sus ojos-- no hay nada que pensar-- volvió a abrirlos, fijándolos en los ancianos y dirigiéndolos después a la Godaime.

-- Naruto, espero estés consiente de que la respuesta que des cambiara tu futuro-- le interrumpió Jiraiya quien también estaba ahí.

-- Lo se-- sonrió cerrando sus ojos-- y es por eso que-- volvió a abrirlos-- acepto la condición-- finalizó sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-- ¿Na-ru-to?-- la quinta comenzaba la pregunta que todos se hacían-- ¿Por qué?--

-- Por Sasuke, después de todo él me dijo una vez que lo dejara en paz y continuara con mi sueño, así que no creo que le moleste-- continúo sonriendo

-- ¿Estás seguro-- pregunto la anciana.

-- De que esa es tu respuesta?-- le secundo su compañero.

-- Nunca retrocedo a mi palabra ttebayo--

-- Acabas de hacerlo-- reto Jiraiya.

-- Solo cambió de estrategia— respondió comprendiendo que se refería a la promesa de traer a Sasuke de regreso.

-- Deberás permanecer en la aldea a partir de ahora-- le recordó la Godaime.

-- Lo haré—

Nadie en la habitación comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de Naruto, ni siquiera pudieron imaginarlo. Pero sabían que la aldea era una cadena lo suficientemente fuerte para retenerlo…


	3. PARTE III KYCHAN

**NARUTO-SAMA**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**N/A:** Escapando de mis deberes, aquí les digo el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto contiene un OC, pero solo porque es necesario…

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A**:** Psyco-Kaye, angel of friendship, MegumiMinami310, jennita, hiiOry** por sus comentarios, trataré de utilizar sus consejos…

NARUTO no me pertenece.

**PARTE III **

**KY-CHAN**

La decisión de Naruto había tomado a todos por sorpresa, sobre todo a sus cercanos, porque todos en aquella aldea sabían todo lo que había superado en la búsqueda de aquel que llamaba su amigo, todo lo que había enfrentado y los múltiples daños que había sufrido.

Nadie podía creer que de un momento a otro lo hubiera abandonado, pero él era el número uno en sorprender a la gente, y así como lo había demostrado con esa decisión todos esperaban les sorprendiera con una loca idea, siendo Hokage, para traer a Sasuke. El tiempo siguió su curso y su loca idea no parecía existir.

-- No te preocupes, cumpliré mi promesa-- fue lo que había dicho a Sakura.

Pero ella no podía creerle como antes, porque estando ambos atrapados en aquella oficina no veía modo alguno de que aquello pudiera ser realidad, y es que era ambos porque ella había pasado a ser su ayudante así como lo era Shizune de la Godaime, las cuales ahora estaban en el centro médico.

Además había otro pequeño detalle...

-- Neji, Lee-- se dirigió a los dos AMBU que ingresaron a su oficina.

-- Naruto-sama-- respondieron ambos.

-- Son ellos a quienes acompañarás-- dijo enseguida, desconcertándolos. Pues al entrar solo lo vieron a él.

-- Hai-- una voz respondió justo a lado de Naruto.

-- "¿Cuándo...?"-- sorprendido se preguntó Neji.

-- "¿En qué momento entró?"-- Lee estaba igual que Neji.

-- Ky-chan se unirá a su grupo-- mencionó a la vez que la chica AMBU se ponía de pie.

-- Hai-- fue todo lo que dijeron y enseguida desaparecieron del lugar y él continúo con su trabajo.

Días después...

-- La misión fue cumplida con éxito- Neji entregaba su reporte.

-- ¿Cómo están?-- preguntó Naruto.

-- Afortunadamente solo cansados y a lo mucho simples raspones-- respondió Lee.

-- Me alegra oír eso ttebayo-- les dedico una sonrisa.

-- Pueden retirarse--

-- Con su permiso-- respondieron ambos comenzando a salir.

-- Ky-chan cumplió su misión-- dijo acercándose a Naruto.

-- ¿Si?-- le preguntó juguetón.

-- Hai-- dijo ella sacándose la máscara, dejando libre su larga y roja cabellera, y expuestos sus amatistas ojos.

-- Buen trabajo Kymi-chan-- y lo último que vieron, antes de cerrar la puerta, fue como Naruto acarició su cabeza.

Si, "Kymi-chan", como Naruto la llamaba era ese otro pequeño detalle.

Un día, volviendo del hospital, Sakura la encontró sentada en el escritorio de Naruto tarareando una canción, mientras este movía su cabeza siguiendo el ritmo aún estando revisando documentos.

-- Naruto-- le llamó y con esto exigió una explicación, en cuanto entro.

-- ¡Ah! Sakura-chan. Que bueno que llegas-- dijo levantándose de su lugar yendo hasta ella.

Por su parte la otra había guardado silencio y se limitaba a observar.

-- Ella es Kymiko-chan ttebayo-- dijo presentándosela.

-- Kymiko ¿qué?-- quiso saber el apellido de la chica.

-- Sabes que las identidades de los AMBU deben permanecer en secreto-- le dijo.

-- Así que eres AMBU-- se dirigió a ella, quien ya no estaba sobre el escritorio y que también se le había acercado.

-- Hai, gracias por cuidar de Lord Hokage-- le había dicho sonriendo mientras le extendía su mano.

-- (Su voz es tan melosa como la de Naruto cuando usaba su Sexy no Jutsu. Y a que ha venido eso)-- pensaba mientras correspondía el saludo silencioso, pero eso si con una mirada de desconfianza.

-- Le veré después, Lord Hokage-- dijo despidiéndose de Naruto besando su mejilla.

-- Hai, Ky-chan. Cuídate-- le dijo Naruto como si nada después del beso.

Ella solo se río y desapareció.

Al menos ahora sabía que no le habían mentido y si era ninja.

-- No sabía que tuvieras una amante ¬ ¬--

-- No es mi amante ttebayo-- respondió volviendo a sus labores.

-- ¿Entonces qué es?--

-- Es un se-cre-to-- y continuó en lo suyo.

Por su parte, Sakura sabía que no le diría más al respecto, por lo que se limito a suspirar y cumplir con su trabajo.

Claro está que después preguntó a los demás, recibiendo por respuesta que solo sabían que era una AMBU a las órdenes directas del Hokage o que aún no la habían conocido, en resumen una total extraña…


	4. PARTE IV SASUKE

**NARUTO-SAMA**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**AGRADECIMIENTOA A: jennita**,** Psyco-Kaye**,** hiiOry**,** MegumiMinami310**,** Miki Tsubasa**,** Amai ame** y a todos aquellos que leen sin dejar comentarios...

NARUTO no me pertenece...

**PARTE IV**

**SASUKE**

El equipo Hebi se encontraba preparándose para pasar la noche a la intemperie, envueltos en silencio, el cual pronto fue roto...

-- Así, ya no es divertido-- suspiraba la fémina del grupo.

-- Han pasado varios meses desde que el encantador chico rubio dejo de buscarnos ¿Pero quién se cree que es para dejarme de lado?-- continuó con un deje de molestia.

-- ¿Dejarte de lado? Si mal no recuerdo, era a SASUKE a quien buscaba. NO a ti, Karin-- le aclaraba.

-- Nadie pidió tu opinión, Suigetsu-- mirándole de mal modo le respondió, dando comienzo a una discusión.

Mientras tanto Juugo se acerco a Sasuke.

-- Karin tiene razón. Lo último que supimos sobre él fue que desapareció tras una lucha con Akatsuki-- le comentó "casual".

-- ¿Y?-- fue toda respuesta del azabache.

-- ¿Eso está bien para vos?-- preguntó viéndole de reojo.

-- Después de todo era su mejor amigo-- agregó al no obtener respuesta.

-- Porque no te olvidas de él, nadie asegura que no este muerto ahora-- pudieron escuchar a Suigetsu, aún inmerso en su discusión.

-- ¡Él no está muerto!-- respondió viéndole fijamente.

-- Ah ¿no? Y según tú ¿por qué no?-- sosteniéndole la mirada.

-- Porque él es muy fuerte-- afirmó.

-- No es así, Sasuke-kun-- busco el apoyo del joven al que se colgó de pronto.

-- ¿Sasuke-kun?-- llamó al no obtener respuesta alguna.

-- Eso no me importa-- soltándose de la joven avanzó adelante del resto.

-- Está preocupado ¿eh?-- afirmó Suigetsu siendo apoyado por sus compañeros quienes solo asistieron, quedando los tres viendo a la figura que se alejaba.

Sabían que quería estar solo.

-- "Maldito usuratonkachi. Aún ahora sigue molestándome.

Karin tiene razón, hace meses que no escuchamos sobre él, antes solíamos saber que tan cerca se encontraban o cuales eran sus movimientos, después de todo Akatsuki aún va tras él, incluido Itachi...

Su extraña desaparición ha hecho que Akatsuki deje de moverse durante un tiempo, eso ha hecho difícil dar con el paradero de Itachi.

¿Me pregunto si esto será una estrategia de parte de la Godaime para mantenerlo a salvo?

O quizá es simplemente que se ha cansado de buscarme...

Es extraño, ¿por qué ese pensamiento me produce malestar?

.

Como sea, eso no importa ahora. Se que es tan obstinado que no dejaría de buscarme por voluntad propia. Además el siempre cumple sus promesas y según entendí el prometió a Sakura que me llevaría de regreso.

Sakura... ¿Por qué todo para él tiene que ser Sakura?

¿Y por qué habría de importarme?..."—eran los pensamientos de Sasuke.

-- Sasuke-kun-- Karin llamó al joven quien había estado sentado en una gran roca y con sus ojos cerrados hasta el momento de su llamado, en que los abrió haciéndole ver que le prestaba atención.

-- Estuvimos hablando y pensamos que deberíamos ir a Konoha-- recibió de pronto una mirada más intensa-- Ya sabes, para investigar sobre el paradero del rubio y así poder dar con Itachi ¿que opinas?-- continuó.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos pareciendo meditar la propuesta y un rato después volvió abrirlos.

-- Si no tenemos más opción-- contestó.

-- Sabía que dirías eso, es decir, iré a decírselo a los otros-- dijo girándose para ir donde sus compañeros, pero pudiendo notar antes en el semblante de Sasuke una pequeña sonrisa...

Así, comenzaron a andar al día siguiente.

-- "El camino a Konoha es inmenso, aun así, no creo que tardemos mucho en llegar.

Tengo un mal presentimiento. Y también siento algo extraño, es una sensación que me es familiar, pero no logro reconocerla, pareciera aumentar conforme avanzamos…

¿Qué pasó contigo? Naruto…"- Sasuke se pregunto en sus pensamientos, recorriendo el camino hacía la aldea que alguna vez fue su hogar…

.

**N/A:** Nunca he visto a Hebi. Perdón, me disculpo por si quedaron muy fuera de si…


	5. PARTE V VERDAD

**NARUTO-SAMA**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**N/A:** Se que me odiaran y querrán matarme por lo que volví a hacer…

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:** **sayukira**,** jennita**,** Shadowmew**, **axelia uchiha**, **hiiOry **y a quien lee sin dejar comentario, también a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos…

NARUTO no me pertenece.

**PARTE V **

**VERDAD**

Habiendo recorrido tanto, el equipo Hebi divisó frente a si…

-- ¿Humo?-- preguntó señalando, Karin.

-- ¿Será un incendio?-- siguió Suigetsu.

-- Parece venir de Konoha-- afirmó Juugo.

Sasuke solo agudizo la mirada y acelero.

Al llegar a la aldea vieron que tanto jounin como AMBU luchaban contra quienes de inmediato reconocieron como Akatsuki.

-- Seguramente los genin y chunin se encargan de la protección de los aldeanos-- supuso la joven al no ver aldeanos en el lugar.

-- No parece que hayan pedido refuerzos aún-- Juugo mencionó al ver solo dos vestimentas diferentes entre los combatientes.

-- Quizá no les dieron tiempo de hacerlo-- apoyó Suigetsu.

-- Y aun así los aldeanos no han peligrado, eso es extraño— Juugo se percato del detalle.

-- (¿En dónde está Itachi?)-- comenzó de inmediato a buscar a su hermano, sabiendo alta la posibilidad de encontrarle ahí… Sin importarle la conversación que tenía lugar. Y aprovechando que aún no eran detectados…

.

.

Los jounin y AMBU por su parte se encontraban luchando con todo lo que tenían...

-- ¡Neji-kun, Naruto-kun no está por ningún lado!-- exclamó la heredera de los Hyuga, mientras esquivaba ataques.

-- ¿Qué?-- preguntó el AMBU.

-- Todos los escuadrones se han comunicado ya con Shikamaru-kun. No está con ninguno de ellos…--

-- Hinata,... Neji... me escuchan...-- un agitado Shikamaru se comunicaba por el trasmisor.

-- Hai-- respondió la joven.

-- Es problemático, pero Kiba y Shino junto con el escuadrón de búsqueda ya se están encargando de la búsqueda de Naruto. Así que concéntrense y manténganse vivos…-- fue lo último que dijo antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

-- Las cosas están empeorando-- con un golpe hizo retroceder a su atacante, aprovechando la oportunidad tomó a Hinata y se coloco en un lugar más seguro.

-- En este sector no quedan más civiles, Neji-kun—le hizo saber Hinata.

-- Es bueno escuchar eso-- se oyó una tercera voz.

-- ¡Ten Ten-chan!-- reconoció Hinata.

-- Y no solo ella-- una cuarta voz se hizo presente.

-- ¡Lee-kun!--

-- Nosotros nos encargaremos de los enemigos de está zona-- viéndolos y sonriendo con confianza-- así que pueden irse, déjenselo todo a la bestia verde de Konoha--expresó con su "pose guay con brillo".

-- Y a su prometida-- sonrió igual de enérgica Ten Ten-- después de todo, su parte es asegurarse de que ningún civil sea envuelto en la batalla--

-- Se los encargamos-- dijo Neji y enseguida desapareció junto con Hinata en la espesura del humo…

.

.

En el lado opuesto de la aldea…

-- ¡Chouji, tenemos que apagar las llamas de ese edificio antes de que se expandan más!—

-- Lo se Ino ya voy— haciendo lo que su compañera le exigía, era ayudado por enemigos que eran controlados por el jutsu de la misma a quien llevaba en un hombro suyo, al estar en su mayor tamaño.

-- Esto es problemático— Shikamaru se defendía como podía de aquellos que su compañera no había podido controlar, además él era el encargado de recibir el informe de todos los escuadrones formados…

.

.

El exterior no era el único lugar atacado, en el interior de los edificios también se llevaban a cabo numerosas batallas…

-- Esto es imperdonable—se quejaba una voluptuosa rubia—mira que incluso atacar el hospital—continuaba mientras golpeaba con fuerza y mandaba a volar a sus enemigos.

-- Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru-kun acaba de contactarse, al parecer Naruto-sama no está con ninguno de ellos—informaba Shizune.

-- Maldición- dijo por lo bajo—Sakura ahora se encarga de cuidar a los que levantan una barrera afuera. Shizune encárgate de echar a los intrusos que restan de aquí. Iré a donde puede estar Naruto. Aún siendo Hokage él no podrá con todos—golpeo a otros más y comenzó a salir.

-- ¡Cuídese por favor!—le grito antes de perderla de vista…

.

.

En el interior del bosque, parecía haber una fuerte ventisca, pero era solo eso, apariencia, porque la batalla que ahí se llevaba a cabo era de otro nivel…

Los combatientes se movían a grandes velocidades, siendo imposible para alguien común distinguir algo más que viento en el lugar…

De pronto, los contrincantes quedaron a la vista. Con pocas pero graves heridas, demasiado exactas para causar gran daño…

-- ¡Oto-san!—gritó una pelirroja siendo apresada fieramente por un tipo azul.

--¡Ky-chan!—le observo, sabiendo que lamentablemente había cometido un fallo, y al distraerse recibió un ataque de gravedad que lo envió al suelo.

-- Esta vez morirás. Ahora te tenemos. Naruto-kun—la imponente figura de ojos carmín se hizo presente, viéndole desde arriba.

Por su parte Naruto, a pesar de su estado, sonrió, comenzando a levantarse.

--¿Qué es tan gracioso?—le preguntó desconcertado.

--Que no puedes matar a un muerto ttebayo—le respondió con simpleza…

**.**

**N/A:** No soy muy buena describiendo batallas…

Como detalle les diré que se viene una parte del fic llamado REVELACIONES. Las dudas creadas comienzan a desvelarse…


	6. PARTE VI REVELACIONES I

**NARUTO-SAMA**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**N/A:** Se aclara el momento de muerte, pero aún hay detalles sobre esto en capítulos más adelante…

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:** **sayukira**,** axelia uchiha**,** jennita**,** Shadowmew**,** Sawara Emily A.K.**,** Sandagalius**,** MegumiMinami310 **y a quien lee sin dejar comentario, también a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos…

NARUTO no me pertenece.

**PARTE VI REVELACIONES I**

**RETROSPECCIÓN**

--Que no puedes matar a un muerto ttebayo—le respondió con simpleza…

--No juegues conmigo-Itachi volvió a atacarlo pero pudo esquivarlo.

--"Está desconcertado. Perfecto ttebayo"—Naruto seguía sonriendo.

--No hay modo de que puedas engañar a mis ojos, Naruto-kun—

--Que antes no hayan sido engañados no significa que no pueda engañarlos un demonio— nadie se movió ante la última palabra.

--El día que desaparecí, fue el día de mi muerte— mientras todo quedaba en silencio. Cerró sus ojos, recordando…

"Aquel día había matado a mi oponente, me encontraba sangrando, pero no por sus ataques, comencé a alejarme del cadáver, recuerdo como mi bandana cayó…

--Nee Kyubi, el problema no son los de Akatsuki, sino nosotros mismos—le dije al ver la ausencia de piel en mi cuerpo.

--Aún así no quería irme sin haber cumplido mi promesa—sonreí, recordándolo.

--Cof cof—en ese instante expulse más sangre empapando mi bandana, mi hemorragia crecía, lo sabía porque el camino de gotas de sangre que dejaba iba en aumento…

--Esto no está bien ttebayo—mis heridas no solo eran externas.

--No quisiera hacerles esto pero creo que es lo mejor—sonreí.

--Técnica de traslado—y pese a mi estado utilice una técnica de Kyubi, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno de mi chackra.

.

.

Llegando a una dimensión paralela a mi mundo, en donde parecía solo flotar en total oscuridad…

--¿Te has rendido?—preguntó burlesco el zorro.

--No, y aunque lo hiciera tú no me lo dejarías fácil—respondí calmado.

--Ha llegado el momento de liberte—casi pude ver su sonrisa.

--Adiós Kyubi—le seguí el juego.

--Tú lo dijiste mocoso no te lo dejaré fácil—nuevamente lo sentí sonreír.

--¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!—las heridas que había dejado de sentir al llegar a ese lugar comenzaron a quemar de pronto, me sentía arder, era una sensación desesperante.

Me sentí demasiado ligero, habiendo pasado el dolor, y de pronto ya no me sentía herido.

--Ese cuerpo te será suficiente por un tiempo—me dijo mientras yo podía ver resaltado, en aquella oscuridad, mi cuerpo por una luz amatista.

--Tu verdadero cuerpo esta ahí. He trasladado tu alma—y como había dicho el zorro mi cuerpo estaba inerte frente a mí.

--Es-Estoy…—se me dificultaba hablar.

--Muerto—completo satisfecho.

--Sabes que en está dimensión yo tengo dominio de mi vida independientemente de la tuya—

--Por eso… me… traslade… aquí…—

--Eres tan egoísta. Porque al igual que yo buscas la forma de sobrevivir—en ese momento una de sus colas acarició mi mejilla, tal como había dicho, en ese mundo cada quien tenía su cuerpo.

--Por qué siempre me perteneciste, seré yo quien decida cuando liberar tu alma—

--Eres… un… maldito—y a pesar de mis palabras, le sonreí, después de todo él me dio la oportunidad de volver a este mundo.

Aunque fuera en un cuerpo falso…"

Porque fue creado por un demonio, este cuerpo puede engañar a tus ojos—le dijo viéndole con satisfacción…

**.**

**N/A: **Lo se MUY pequeño, pero trataré de subir seguidos la parte de REVELACIONES...

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**PARTE VII REVELACIONES II REPORTE**


	7. PARTE VII REVELACIONES II

**NARUTO-SAMA**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**N/A:** La batalla se suspende, he aquí algo que Juugo notó, pero como siempre aun quedan detalles a revelar después…

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:** **jennita78**, **pau-chan**, **MegumiMinami310**, **sayukira**, **saku-ann**, **hiiOry** y a quien lee sin dejar comentario, también a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritos…

NARUTO no me pertenece.

**PARTE VII REVELACIONES II**

**REPORTE**

En las cabezas de los Hokages Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Ebisu-sensei, junto a los equipos de Konohamaru y Hanabi se encargaban de la organización de los aldeanos en el interior mientras que afuera se encontraban protegiendo Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei y Asuma-sensei ayudados por varios más…

.

.

En la orilla opuesta a la entrada principal en donde se encargaban de dirigir Izumo y Kotetsu, Anko junto con Ibiki y Jiraiya se encontraban protegiendo.

Por su parte Shino y Kiba al igual que los Hyuga se encargaban de revisar que no hubiera más civiles en el lado opuesto de la aldea de la que se ocupaba la pareja Hyuga, buscando a su vez a Naruto, su dirección era el bosque, probablemente los primeros Akatsuki que habían dado con él habían sido Kisame e Itachi, ya que aún no habían sido mencionados en el reporte de los demás escuadrones.

El día anterior Naruto había dado un aviso de simulacro de ataque a la villa para el día siguiente.

Nadie había sabido porque tan de repente, pero aun así la mayoría iba a seguir órdenes, pero siempre suele haber algún despistado y/o rebelde que no las cumpla, y era justo a esos a los que algunos equipos se encargaban de buscar para asegurarlos, porque el simulacro no lo era, y solo era apariencia para que los aldeanos no se preocuparan ni entraran en pánico.

Esa mañana Naruto les había citado y a diferencia de otras ocasiones mostraba un rostro serio.

--No debemos permitirnos ningún punto ciego, no es necesario pedir refuerzos. Confió plenamente en sus habilidades ttebayo. Konoha será atacada pero no dejaré que haya muertes en vano, de ser posible que no las haya—les había dicho en cuanto estuvieron reunidos todos.

Y fue entonces que comprendieron su comportamiento…

Los días anteriores había pedido se suministrara de víveres los refugios, aún a pesar de preguntarle el por qué, evadía la pregunta.

También había estado checando por si mismo los dichos, le había pedido a Shikamaru que junto con Ky-chan se encargara de reforzar los alrededores de estos y de la aldea, teniendo bajo su mando a los chunin.

Y no solo eso, se había hecho cargo incluso de actualizar el inventario médico en totalidad; así como pedir un poco más de la cantidad normal de estos.

Incluso Sakura se preocupo, porque justo el día que le daría la lista de lo que comenzaba a escasear en el hospital se aparecieron varios genin haciendo entrega de paquetes con medicamentos y de más.

Los jounin y AMBU se mostraron desconcertados al enterarse que las misiones eran enviadas a Raíz o encargadas a los genin mientras ellos descansaban.

--Pronto los ocupare pero necesitaré que estén en su mejor condición ttebayo—era lo que llegaba a decir cuando le preguntaron mientras les sonreía.

Pero para Sai la respuesta había sido diferente:

--Aunque no quieras preocuparlos, tu actitud lo hace—esa había sido su forma de reclamarle.

--Es mi deber como Hokage velar por mi familia, confía en mí por favor—viéndole fijamente esa había sido su respuesta. Sai lo había comprendido en ese instante.

--Ya que les dirás cuando llegue el momento, no es necesario que diga nada, Naruto-sama—y con una de sus falsas sonrisas salió por la ventana.

--Arigatou Sai—había dicho a la nada, hacía mucho que Sai ya no le sonreía falsamente, pero aquella había sido una excepción porque Naruto sabía que estaba preocupado, más que nada por él, y sin embargo no le dijo que preocuparse por él era en vano, porque sabía que eso era lo mejor.

Nadie pudo imaginar que supiera con precisión de un ataque a la villa…

Si, quizá Sai había sido el primero en saber sobre el ataque, pero al igual que todos confiaba en Naruto y seguía sus órdenes fielmente.

Por eso cuando llegó el momento, él, junto a Yamato-sensei, fue el encargado de poner a salvo a los de Raíz que pese a ser "independientes" del Hokage, eran importantes para él como el resto de su familia…

.

.

**N/A: **"-- Y aun así los aldeanos no han peligrado, eso es extraño— Juugo". Esta es la parte que mencione, está en la PARTE V…

Ha habido problemas con el internet por eso no lo subí antes…

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**PARTE VIII REVELACIONES III LA SITUACIÓN DE LOS HOKAGES**


	8. PARTE VIII REVELACIONES III

**NARUTO-SAMA**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**N/A: **He aquí el porque Sasuke no sabía de Naruto… Perdón por la narración confusa…

Agradezco sus comentarios y el simple hecho de que lean esto…

NARUTO no me pertenece.

**PARTE VIII REVELACIONES III**

**LA SITUACIÓN DE LOS HOKAGES**

Antes de que Naruto desapareciera, los preparativos para que se convirtiera en el próximo Hokage habían iniciado.

Los ancianos del consejo fueron quienes pusieron las condiciones. Pero estás solo serían seguidas, en caso de que las aceptará, después de que se convirtiera en Hokage.

Le daría una última oportunidad de conseguir información sobre el joven Uchiha. Si lograba obtenerla le daría una última oportunidad de ir tras él, antes de que no pudiera hacerlo nunca más, porque sabía que era importante para Naruto y también era posible que se rehusara a sucederle como Hokage; por que en aquella ocasión sus palabras fueron: "¿Podría alguien que ni es capaz de salvar a uno de sus amigos, convertirse en Hokage?"

Sí siendo la Godaime había aceptado los términos dados por el consejo era porque no quería seguir viendo como Naruto iba tras su muerte, en su búsqueda tras Sasuke, porque tras él, a cada paso que daba, siempre había alguien que quería matarlo. Akatsuki anhelaba poder por fin tener bajo su control al poderoso zorro de nueve colas sin importarles en absoluto que eso significara la muerte de Naruto, para ellos era solo un obstáculo, un estorbo que debía ser removido.

Pero de pronto desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, aquello era como una pesadilla, sintió que el pasado se repetiría, y cuando empezaba a perder las esperanzas… volvió. Se veía bien y estaba vivo…

Cuando acepto las condiciones, aun a pesar de la sorpresa que le provocó, egoístamente se alegro, porque Naruto no moriría, ya que a los únicos a quienes se les informó del cambio de Hokage fue a los lideres aliados y, apoyada su idea por el Kazekage (Gaara) y el Hoshikage (Su**m**aru(**1**), se acordó que nadie más tendría acceso a esa información y de ese modo Naruto estaría a salvó. O eso creyó…

Jamás espero que lo que estuvo protegiendo fuera solo una ilusión…

Tal vez jamás debió darle aquel collar.

A diferencia de Dan y su hermano Naruto llegó a ser Hokage, nadie habría podido esperar enterarse que el Rokudaime fuese un cadáver… aquello era demasiado.

Corriendo hasta el campo de batalla en que Naruto estaba no pudo llegar a pensar, a imaginar siquiera, que al llegar descubriría tal cosa, y aun así estaba segura que nada la habría podido preparar para tal situación…

Y también, aquella joven le había llamado "Oto-san" ¿qué significaba aquello? Todo carecía de lógica ¿quién era realmente esa joven?…

**N/A:**

(**1**) No recuerdo si es Su**m**aru ó Su**b**aru…

Lamento la demora, me disculpo por ello, lo siento, y lo siento de nuevo, porque volveré a tardar la semana que viene. Estoy aún ahogada en tarea, lo peor es que se incrementa…

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**PARTE IX REVELACIONES IV IDENTIDAD**


	9. PARTE IX REVELACIONES IV

**NARUTO-SAMA**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**N/A:** LO SIENTO, ME DISCULPO POR LA LARGA ESPERA…

Agradezco sus comentarios y el simple hecho de que lean esto…

Para **tsuki-L**: el primer capítulo lo narra Sakura.

Capítulo **dedicado a mi hermanita** hoy en su cumpleaños: **¡¡FELICIDADES!!**

NARUTO no me pertenece.

**PARTE IX REVELACIONES IV**

**IDENTIDAD**

--Porque fue creado por un demonio, este cuerpo puede engañar a tus ojos—le dijo viéndole con satisfacción…

--Aún si fuera cierto que tu cuerpo es falso, el poder que emana es del Kyubi—volvió a calmarse. Y con ello pudo notar que el chackra de sus contrincantes tenía similitud.

--Kisame—detuvo su intención de seguir atacando llamando a su compañero.

--¿Qué sucede? Itachi-sama—fijo su vista en él, pero sin descuidar a su presa.

--Destrúyela—ordenó.

Kisame sonrió mientras que Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

--"¿Acaso se dio cuenta de algo?"—pasó su vista de Itachi a Kisame, en un instante a la vez que su sonrisa desaparecía.

--"Acerté. Esa chica es importante, al parecer hay algo que espera de ella, debemos eliminarla a la brevedad, antes de que se vuelva un problema"—pensaba Itachi atento a los movimientos de Naruto.

Por su parte Naruto TENÍA que salvarla, para él era alguien importante, era fruto de la relación entre él y Kyubi, la prueba "palpable" del lazo que los unía, aún después de haberse "separado".

_Porque días después de convertirse en Hokage, por la noche, fue despertado por un ruido y un pesó extra al de las cobijas sobre sí…_

_--¡Hola!—le había dicho en cuanto le vio._

_Aun desconcertado por la intromisión, y más aún porque ahora su casa era vigilada por AMBU y no parecía que alguien la hubiera visto entrar, decidió, al ver que no tenía intenciones de atacarle, permanecer calmado._

_--¿Quién eres?—le pregunto mientras comenzaba a examinarla._

_--¡Soy tu hija, es un gusto conocerte!—le sonrío mientras lo dejaba acostado debido a la fuerza y lo sorpresivo de su abrazo, así como de sus palabras._

_--¡E-Espera un momento! ¡¿Cómo que mi hija?!—habiendo perdiendo la calma que decidió tener ante la intrusa, preguntó alejándola un poco de él, lo suficiente como para sentarse._

_--¡Que yo recuerde no me he acostado con nadie ttebayo!—gritó fuera de sí. Provocando una risa en la joven y con esta un sonrojo en sus mejillas al caer en cuenta de sus palabras._

_Y sabiendo que el cubrirse con su sabana no borraría de la memoria de la joven lo dicho, con prontitud continúo su interrogatorio __**(1).**_

_--¿Y bien? ¿Cómo es eso de que eres mi hija?—aún con el sonrojo encima._

_--Kyubi-sama me envió—con esa simple frase, Naruto supo porque nadie la notó entrar, probablemente había abierto una puerta dimensional en su propia habitación. Así que habiéndose calmado ante la "explicación", preguntó:_

_--¿Cuál es tu nombre?—_

_--No lo sé—_

_--¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?—_

_--Aun no me has dado alguno, Kyubi-sama dijo que como mi padre tú lo escogerías—_

_--Umh entonces veamos ¿qué te parece "Sakura"?, no, espera, ella es muy violenta no creo que seas como ella, veamos según entiendo podría decirse que Kyubi y yo somos tus padres, entonces… Umh… ¡Lo tengo! ¿Qué te parece Kymiko-chan __**(2)**__? Si, se oye bonito. Así que serás Kymi-chan, ¡Ky-chan!—le dijo sonriendo._

_--Ky-chan… aja—asintiendo, sonrío y volvió a saltar a sus brazos feliz, cerrando sus ojos._

_--¡Soy tu hija Ky-chan, Oto-san! A partir de ahora seremos familia—se abrazó con más fuerza._

_--"Oto-san"—Naruto sonrió repitiendo en su mente._

_--Hai. Somos una familia—la abrazó aun más fuerte, cerrando sus ojos—"Arigatou Kyubi"—_

_Porque no fueron en vano los años que se soportaron mutuamente. Pese a sus razas tanto el humano como el demonio sintieron afecto por el contrario, creando un fuerte y valioso lazo…_

Aun estando en su posición, Kymiko le sonrió a Naruto.

--Mi existencia ya no es necesaria. Oto-san, por fin está aquí...

**N/A: **Lamento la tardanza, razones: tarea, enfermedad, la compu se descompuso (adiós archivo con la historia), exámenes de unidad, maqueta en equipo, exámenes finales… los últimos aun no acaban y luego le siguen los exámenes de admisión, así que si vuelvo a demorar ya saben porque…

**(1) **Ya saben, el típico "cómeme tierra" porque me he avergonzado como nunca antes en mi vida, pero como Naruto sabe que la tierra no se lo comería entonces su idea inmediata fue "me cubriré con las sábanas y fingiré que todo fue un sueño" pero eso no hará que ella olvide lo dije así que no tiene caso ni intentarlo (porque aunque finjas que nada paso siempre habrá alguien que te lo recuerde) así que opto por el despiste…

**(2)** De** Ky**ubi y de Narut**o** Uzu**m**a**ki** **Kymiko.**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**PARTE X REVELACIONES V MISIÓN**


	10. PARTE X REVELACIONES V

**NARUTO-SAMA**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**N/A:** LO SIENTO, ME DISCULPO POR LA LARGA ESPERA…

Agradezco sus comentarios y el simple hecho de que lean esto…

Wow no esperaba llegar a tener **50 REVIEWS, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ELLOS! **Originalmente está historia sólo era de seis capítulos y de hecho se iba a quedar en el tintero, me alegra que les guste aun a pesar de no ser tan buena como muchas otras… **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO ESTO!...**

NARUTO no me pertenece.

**PARTE X REVELACIONES V**

**MISIÓN**

--Mi existencia ya no es necesaria. Oto-san, por fin está aquí… Ya no es necesario seguir buscando…—

--Ototo…—Itachi dirigió su vista más allá del hombro de Naruto.

--"Lo sé" Tardaste mucho, Sasuke-teme—Naruto se medio giro, pudiendo ver a Sasuke pero sin descuidarse de Itachi.

No era que acabará de llegar, Todo ese tiempo había esperado en silencio.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante, demasiado breve, siendo Naruto quien rompiera el contacto visual.

--Pensé que tardarían más, no cabe duda que has sacrificado a tus compañeros y por otra parte que eres la Godaime, Tsunade-baachan—viendo en el extremo contrario de donde se situaba Sasuke, a la mencionada quien también se dejaba ver.

--Al principio no creí que eso fuera obra tuya. Naruto—la rubia le veía reprendiéndole.

Naruto ni se inmuto. No eran ellos quienes más le preocupaban en ese momento.

--Volviendo a donde nos quedamos. Comprendo a que se refiere, Itachi-sama— dijo Kisame llamando la atención de los presentes nuevamente.

--¡AAAHHH!—grito al ser más fuerte el agarre contra ella.

--¡Kimiko!— si bien al principio se suponía que solo sería su hija, Naruto sabía que eso no podía ser toda la verdad…

_--Tengo un mensaje de Kyubi-sama—recordaba le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron, después del abrazo._

_--¿Un mensaje?—quedó mirándola curioso._

_--Textualmente:_

"_Eres un mocoso con quien creen que pueden jugar, pero no pueden enjaularnos ¡y lo sabes! Sabes que tus clones no durarán mucho estando demasiado lejos de ti, pero a quien te envió es diferente de ellos. ¡Las crías deben obedecer a quien las trajo al mundo, más te vale valorar lo que hago por ti!" fin del mensaje—terminó _

_--Etto… Creo que Kyubi sería un mal padre _ttebayo_—mencionó respecto a la penúltima parte del mensaje._

_--Él habló de un Uchiha, dijo que era detestable, pero que aún así tú querías tenerlo. Lo atraparé para ti, si tú quieres, y entonces podrás alimentarlo y lo sacaremos a pasear y él te agradecerá por tus cuidados—comenzó a hablar emocionada ante la idea._

_--No es como si fuera una mascota o algo así. Además, de veras, dudo que me lo agradeciera—mencionó recordando su carácter._

_--Oto-san, realmente es importante para ti, puedo verlo en tus ojos—le dijo mientras lo veía con ternura y tristeza al verle melancólico._

_--Lo es. Porque él es alguien muy especial para mí, es alguien a quien quiero mucho _ttebayo_—le confesó algo avergonzado, pero seguro de sus palabras._

_--Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. ¿En dónde está?—curiosa quiso saber._

_--Eso… aún no lo sé—de nuevo sonreía triste._

_--Entonces vamos a buscarlo—le tomo de las manos jalándolo a la salida._

_--No puedo salir de la aldea—le detuvo—es parte de lo que acepte al convertirme en Hokage—_

_--Si es tan importante para ti ¿entonces por qué aceptaste esas condiciones?—le miro totalmente confundida._

_--En una ocasión nos encontramos y él me dijo "Recuerda, ¿No era tu sueño convertirte en Hokage? Si tienes tiempo para perseguirme, deberías emplearlo en entrenar" entonces yo, muy dentro de mí, me sentí feliz porque él creía en mí _ttebayo_. Él sabía que podía alcanzar mi sueño. Y me pedía que lo dejara en paz —ante sus últimas palabras sonrió feliz. _

_--Tiempo después supuse que así como él me veía como un estorbo para alcanzar su venganza, él se veía como un estorbó, para mí, para alcanzar mi sueño, y entonces cuando me dijeron las condiciones para lograrlo no dude en aceptar porque, si bien, siendo Hokage estoy aun más vigilado, soy el Hokage después de todo y el título conlleva habilidades que no deben subestimarse _ttebayo_, soy quien manda en la aldea, si me encargaba de manipular la atención del resto podía hacer tiempo para invertirlo en la búsqueda de Sasuke, algo que al parecer no solo Kyubi sabía. Así como llegaste puedo moverme y también mis clones, por el espacio, pero es esa una habilidad que nadie en la aldea sabe que poseo—le dijo en tono confidencial._

_--Pero gracias a ti y al zorro la culpa será menos ante la mentira. A partir de mañana serás una AMBU. Quien fue creada por el chackra de un zorro y un ninja, porque bien sé que conserva y uso parte del mío, no puede sino tener habilidades de ambos _ttebayo_, juntos protegeremos la aldea y traeremos de regreso a Sasuke, durante tus misiones el rastrearlo será tu misión secreta. ¿Entendido?—fijamente le miró, esperando su respuesta._

_--Umm—asintió—Mi misión era ser tu familia, pero como hija del Rokudaime protegeré a Konoha y cómo eres mi padre deseo tu felicidad, encontraremos a Sasuke—dijo firme y se abrazaron nuevamente._

_Esa noche las cosas cambiaron más de una forma, después de todo Ky-chan parecía ser la representación de sus sueños…_

--¡Deja a Ky-chan en paz! ¡Tú… pecesote!—gritó como antaño hubiera hecho, olvidando la calma que había estado mostrando.

--Es Kisame, mocoso—respondió molesto el Akatsuki.

--Kisame—cortó la "infantil discusión", su compañero.

--Enseguida, Itachi sama—respondió volviendo a centrarse en lo que estaba.

--Aún si sólo es la creación de un jutsu ella es importante para ti—continuó la provocación el Akatsuki azul.

Naruto trató de moverse pero Itachi no le había descuidado aun cuando estaba al pendiente de Sasuke, quien tampoco mostraba signos de moverse, al igual que la Godaime, parecía confundido.

--Olvídalo…—Kymiko tenía su vista fija en Naruto haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del enemigo.

Enseguida Naruto estaba igual, era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos, mientras sus palabras eran incomprensibles para el resto de los presentes. Al parecer consiguió su atención con esa simple palabra, haciendo que se calmara.

--Lo sé, lo siento…—fueron sus palabras antes de dirigir su ataque en dirección a su Ky-chan…

.

**N/A:** Recuerdan ese "nadie se movió ante la última palabra" en el capítulo VI REVELACIONES I, pues bien, la Godaime y Sasuke estaban incluidos en él…

Por fin empiezan las vacaciones, ahora el único problema será mamá midiendo mi tiempo en la compu. Trataré de actualizar más seguido…

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**PARTE XI DESPEDIDA**


	11. PARTE XI DESPEDIDA

**NARUTO-SAMA**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**N/A:** Me odian, lo se…** ¡¡****LO SIENTO, ME DISCULPO POR LA LAAARGA ESPERA**…**!!** (Me entretuve en otra sección y con otras cosas…)

**DEDICADO A: ¡¡TODOS USTEDES…!!**

**ESPECIALMENTE A: jennita, MegumiMinami310, tsuki-L, hiiOry, alexaokami, Yume963, yessi45, Amai ame, Cosa Dianita, Mitsukuni-Chan, MorLefay, Sandagalius, Shadowmew, anime-ttevayoxD**. Agradezco sus comentarios y el simple hecho de que lean esto…

NARUTO no me pertenece.

**PARTE XI**

**DESPEDIDA**

—Lo sé, lo siento…—fueron sus palabras antes de dirigir su ataque en dirección a su Ky-chan…

Todos se sorprendieron, quedando inmóviles por tal acción por parte del Uzumaki. Eso no tenía sentido ni lógica para ninguno de los restantes, quienes habían pasado a ser sólo espectadores.

—Arigatou. Oto-san—fueron sus últimas palabras mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla.

Volviéndose una llama roja atrapó a su captor, calcinándolo en el acto, y tornándose de un color amatista comenzó a expandirse por el lugar, atravesando sin causar daño al resto de los presentes en el lugar, quienes se mostraban más confundidos.

—Creí que la salvarías—comentó Itachi, quien habiendo perdido a su aliado, de algún modo logró recobrar la compostura, manteniendo el porte altivo aun a pesar de su desconcierto.

—Eso hice—sonreía, aunque con melancolía.

—Perdió su forma humana por eso tú piensas que ya no está, tengo mi forma humana por eso crees que estoy, que fácil es engañar a los humanos—continuó.

—Hablas como si tú no lo fueras—fijo su vista en él, así como los otros.

— ¡Te dije que no lo soy! ¡No has estado escuchándome ttebayo!—infló los cachetes, cruzándose de brazos enojado.

Esa actitud era lo que hacía que en ese momento nadie en el lugar fuera capaz de saber sus intenciones, cosa que realmente les molestaba.

Además, aún quedaba la extraña llama amatista que parecía comenzar a desaparecer del campo visual, y era solo del campo visual, porque despedía una extraña calidez que era perceptible aún ¿qué era realmente aquello? Era lo que se preguntaban, razón por la cual todos se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz de alguien que nadie percibió con anterioridad.

—Si realmente eres una ilusión, entonces ya no eres útil—habían sido las palabras usadas por aquella persona.

.

.

En otra parte del bosque…

—Te lo digo Shino—retrocediendo sobre los árboles— Este no es un getjutsu ordinario—

—Guaw— Akamaru apoyó a su amo.

—Lo sé—fue toda respuesta por parte de Aburame.

Llevaban un buen tiempo tratando de llegar a donde sabían estaba Naruto, pero al llegar a cierto punto un muro invisible los repelió y después volvieron a tratar de continuar, pero en vano.

Al cuarto intento, salidas de las hojas, unas sombras les hicieron frente. Sin embargo, eso era sólo si insistían en avanzar; mientras no atacaran no eran atacados y sabían que era getjutsu porque de un momento a otro se veían en la entrada del bosque sin haberse ellos movido, así como también por la ayuda de los insectos de Shino. Definitivamente alguien trataba de confundir sus mentes.

—Quien la haya hecho es una persona de alto nivel y que en definitiva no nos quería dentro—reflexionó con cansancio, Inuzuka.

—Naruto-sama—susurró su compañero.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó no habiéndole entendido.

—Dije que fue el Rokudaime—habló está vez más fuerte.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Se supone que somos parte de su protección! ¿Por qué razón nos dejaría fuera de la batalla real?—argumentó.

—Porque aún nos ve como sus amigos—fue su pronta respuesta.

—Ese idiota—Kiba no pudo evitar insultarlo, después de todo Shino tenía razón.

Habían tratado de rodear y continuar pero al parecer la técnica se extendía en un amplio rango a la redonda.

—No imagine que nos alcanzarían. Hinata, Neji—Shino volteó a ver a los recién llegados.

— ¡Oh maldición! ¡Hemos perdido mucho tiempo!—ya estaba arto el Inuzuka.

— ¡Guaw!—le secundaba Akamaru.

—Tendremos que buscar otro camino—sugirió Hinata.

—Debe haber alguna abertura de chackra—mencionó Neji a lo que los demás asintieron comenzando a encaminarse siguiendo a Neji.

.

.

Volviendo al campo de batalla de la zona boscosa…

Salido de la nada, **un algo** travesó el cuerpo de Naruto al estar distraído, quien al saberse herido extrañamente sonreía.

— ¡Naruto!—gritó la rubia sorprendida.

—Creí que necesitabas ayuda—continuó la persona recién llegada y causante del ataque al Uzumaki.

—…—Itachi le miró con ira, pero no era el único, otros ojos oscuros se posaban también sobre su persona.

—No puedes confiar en que lo que haya dicho sea cierto—otra voz se hizo presente, deteniendo su dueño cualquier movimiento por parte de la Godaime.

—Y sabes que no diría nada sobre el paradero del Kyubi—continuó.

—Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviera aquí significa que el Kyubi está cerca—hizo notar la primera.

— ¿Lo mataste?—preguntó Itachi.

—Pues…—sus miradas se dirigieron al cuerpo sangrante y sonriente del actual Hokage.

.

.

En otra parte del bosque…

— ¡Naruto-kun!—se detuvo de pronto, haciendo a los demás detenerse de igual modo.

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata?—preguntó Kiba.

—Naruto-kun me necesita…—y camino al lugar de la batalla el cuerpo de Hinata se desvaneció.

—No puede ser, acaso Naruto-sama ha…—Neji no pudo continuar…

.

**N/A:** Más OC, mi razón es porque Akatsuki posee diferentes miembros de los que originalmente estaba compuesto (como mencione en el primer capítulo)…

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**PARTE XII INTERACCIÓN I: **_**HYUGA-UZUMAKI**_


	12. PARTE XII INTERACCIÓN I

**NARUTO-SAMA**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

**N/A:** ¡¡PERDÓN!! (No había podido actualizar este, porque actualice otros fics -que también ya tenían su rato sin actualización-, entre otras cosas. Apenas hoy tuve tiempo y me dedique a hacerlo, apenas lo acabé, lo subí) En fin… Nos remontamos de nuevo a la situación de la 'resurrección' de Naruto… Y espero que haya mejorado mi redacción (al menos un poco n_n)…

**DEDICADO A: ¡¡TODOS USTEDES…!!**

**ESPECIALMENTE A: sakuris, Dark-ekin, honki, Vero-Enelya, jennita, MegumiMinami310, tsuki-L, hiiOry, alexaokami, Yume963, yessi45, Amai ame, Cosa Dianita, Mitsukuni-Chan, MorLefay, Sandagalius, Shadowmew, anime-ttevayoxD, MariBel123, iwiishiss, nelly-chan, Ale-are**. Agradezco sus comentarios y el simple hecho de que lean esto…

NARUTO no me pertenece.

**PARTE XII INTERACCIÓN I:**

_**HYUGA-UZUMAKI**_

—No puede ser, acaso Naruto-sama ha…—Neji no pudo continuar.

Sin embargo, aquello había despertado la curiosidad de sus acompañantes, pues no sólo Hinata había desaparecido de pronto, sino que también parecía tener relación con Naruto, y Neji sabía al respecto, además de no ser algo bueno; cosa por demás probable de acuerdo al tono del Hyuga.

— ¡¿Qué pasó con Hinata, y que tiene que ver con Naruto-sama?!—Kiba se apresuró a preguntar.

—No estoy seguro, pero puede que Naruto-sama este en peligro de… 'desvanecerse' de este mundo—dijo con tono de voz neutro.

— ¿Qué…?—el Inuzuka se quedó sin palabras.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—Aburame también se dirigió en tono neutro, pero de algún modo demandante.

—…—el Hyuga se mantuvo en mutismo, ausente, parecía estar tomando una decisión importante.

— ¡Responde!—pero el dueño de Akamaru, no tiene tanta paciencia como el Aburame.

—Kiba—con ese simple llamado trató de calmarlo.

— ¡Pero Shino…!—no obstante, Inuzuka tenía intenciones de seguir su queja.

—Está bien. Como están las cosas tarde o temprano se enterarían—con tales palabras, Neji obtuvo de nuevo su atención.

—Sucedió algunos meses después de que Naruto-sama se volviese el Rokudaime…

_Me encontraba buscando a Hinata-sama en el bosque, pude verla colapsar en los brazos de Naruto-sama, quien la recibió y recostó en su regazo enseguida, estaban a unos menos de mí, por lo que llegué enseguida donde ellos._

— _¿Qué le sucede a Hinata sama?—pregunté preocupado._

— _¡¿Neji?!—Naruto-sama parecía sorprendido y algo aterrado de verme ahí._

—_Ah… Bueno… ¡No te preocupes!—parecía nervioso en un principio y después sonrió tratando de calmarme._

— _¿Cómo puede decir eso? Revisaré su flujo de chackra ¡Byakugan!—advertí._

— _¿Qué? ¡Noo!—no entendí en un principio y después quede aún más confundido._

— _¿Por qué ambos flujos son iguales?—eso fue lo que note, algo realmente extraño._

— _¿Naruto-sama?—quería una respuesta y él suspiró resignado antes de responder._

—_Puede que no lo hayas notado. Pero… teniendo el Byakugan activado, ella no podía ver mis redes de chackra—aquello no me aclaraba absolutamente nada, además de parecerme algo absurdo._

—_Se que no lo entiendes, pero yo realmente, no quería que nadie lo supiera, ella sólo lo descubrió—su sonrisa era triste._

— _¿A qué se refiere?—pregunte sin rodeos._

—_Ya estoy… muerto—dijo de modo cauto, pero sin duda en sus palabras._

_._

— ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo!—Kiba le interrumpió a grito, acusador.

— ¡Basta Kiba!—nuevamente Aburame trataba de frenarle. Pasando a dirigir su vista del Inuzuka al Hyuga quien había cerrado sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasó después?—le instó a continuar, cosa que el aludido hizo.

_._

— _Naruto-sama, no debe de bromear con algo así—reprendí su comportamiento._

—_Si fuera broma, ya estaría riendo—levantó sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto._

_Un incomodo silencio nos envolvió. Me dediqué entonces a observar sus facciones en busca de algo que refutara su convicción, pero a cambio de eso encontré una sonrisa afectada en su rostro, no obstante…_

— _No tiene sentido—no podía hablar así como así, ni siquiera debería poder hablar de ser cierto lo que decía, era tan ilógico._

—_No del todo—acomodó un mechón del cabello de Hinata-sama._

—_Veras. Kyubi hizo… algo… Ah… ¡Un Jutsu!... Para crear un cuerpo 'falso', pero entonces necesito hacer algo así como un 'pacto' con alguien para que mi cuerpo no sea traslucido luego de algún tiempo. Hinata me descubrió en ese estado y se ofreció a hacer el 'pacto' conmigo… Y entonces ahora ella…—volteo a mirarla y comprendí porque el flujo de su chackra era idéntico, aquello tenía que ser verdad. No obstante aquello parecía debilitar a Hinata-sama. Si era peligroso: no lo sabía, pero no podía permitir que continuara con eso._

— _Tomaré el lugar de Hinata-sama—le espeté de forma firme._

—_N-No se puede ttebayo—negó enseguida, aunque con algo de sorpresa._

— _¿Qué? ¿Acaso desprecias mi voluntad?—pregunté, no conforme con su respuesta._

—_No es eso ttebayo. Es solo que no puedo hacer un 'pacto' con otra persona. Al menos no de la misma sangre que otra con quien ya haya 'pactado'—explicó algo frustrado._

—_Pero pertenezco a la rama secundaría de la familia—intente hacerle ver._

—_Pues eso a mí no me importa. ¡Si digo que no se puede, es porque no se puede!—exclamó._

_Entonces ambos guardamos silencio, fue entonces que él habló._

—_Creo que sabes que no debes decirle a nadie—dijo en todo serio, poco común en él._

—_No lo haré—reafirme. Por supuesto que no tenía pensado decirlo, mucho menos siendo un pedido del Rokudaime._

—_Gracias. Pero, Neji… esto no es una orden del Hokage, es más como un favor de amigos—entonces me sonrió. Ni siquiera me pidió que lo guardara en secreto pasara lo que pasara. Tan solo confió en mí ciegamente._

_._

—Ya veo, así que esa es la situación—Aburame tomó primero la palabra en esta ocasión, mientras Inuzuka continuaba procesando lo dicho.

—Eso parece. El cuándo 'murió', no lo sé. Es muy probable que fuera ante de volverse Hokage—mencionó cruzándose de brazos.

—Un 'pacto'. Hinata y Naruto-sama están unidos por él. ¿Es por eso que Hinata desapareció?—quiso reafirmar lo entendido.

— Algo así—fue su raquítica respuesta.

— ¿Algo así? ¡Pues yo sigo sin entender! ¡¿Qué pasó con Hinata después de eso?!—Kiba volvió a intervenir.

Neji le vio y suspiró, "Inuzuka es del tipo de persona que necesita el relato completo", con ese pensamiento prosiguió:

— _¿Neji-kun?—la voz de Hinata-sama rompió el silencio en que habíamos quedado. Al voltear a verla note que ella aun no abría sus ojos…_

—_Hinata, abre tus ojos—le pidió._

— _¿Eh? ¿Por qué puedo verme a mi misma?—preguntó confundida aun con sus ojos cerrados, extrañándome._

—_Es porque yo te estoy viendo—lo que Naruto-sama dijo me desconcertó._

— _¿EH?—pude verla sonrojar, ella parecía igual de confundida que yo._

—_Traté de decírtelo ttebayo. Cuales serían las consecuencias, pero no me dejaste. Pues bien: por un tiempo ambos podremos ver lo que el otro vea—explicó de forma calmada._

— _¡¿Qué?!—tanto ella como yo nos sorprendimos, ahora si, tenía que estar bromeando._

—_Yo…—pero no dijo más y volvió a caer inconsciente._

— _¿Ah? ¿Hinata?—él la veía confundido, totalmente ignorante de lo que sus palabras realmente conllevaban._

—_No será esté solo un raro Jutsu que creaste con fines pervertidos ¿no? Na-ru-to-sa-ma—hice lo que pude para mantenerme educado._

— _¿Pervertido? No entiendo a que te refieres ttebayo, pero sí puedo ver lo que ella, es solo porque su mejor habilidad está en sus ojos—volvió a explicar, con total ingenuidad._

—_Por un tiempo entrene con Kyubi este cuerpo, por eso mis ropas eran harapos cuando llegue. Veras existe un lugar en que mi verdadero cuerpo está y en dado caso de que el 'falso' este en peligro de 'muerte', Hinata será traslada a ese lugar porque es ese el tipo de 'pacto' que hizo conmigo ¿Me sigues?—"como si fuera tan fácil" pensé, todo seguía sin ser razonable. Pero era Uzumaki Naruto-sama quien me lo decía, así que eso le daba sentido y credibilidad._

— _¿Qué sucederá con ella?—pregunté luego de un suspiro resignado, haciéndome aún a la idea de que lo que decía era cierto._

—_No lo sé, pero hallaremos la forma de regresar—_

.

Fue lo último que me dijo, sonriendo, totalmente convencido—terminó su relato.

—…—dando espacio a un total silencio por parte de los oyentes.

Se habían enterado de tantas cosas que parecían fuera de la realidad, empero, todo tenía que ver con el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente (título mantenido junto al de Hokage) sumando a ello el hecho de que era Hyuga Neji quien lo decía, y todos saben que Neji, _específicamente_, no bromea… Entonces aquello tenía que ser verdad.

Siendo así, definitivamente, tenían un serio problema: ¿Cómo iban a encontrarlos? Y también ¿Cómo los traerían de regreso?

.

.

**N/A:** ¿Confuso? Espero que no ¡Se supone que debó de ir cortando dudas y no sembrando más!

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**PARTE XIII OBJETIVO **_(¡Vuelve Sasuke!)_


End file.
